What's Precious Is Invisible
by EternusX229
Summary: Sometimes he couldn't believe how mesmerizing his lover was.


Tezuka opened the door to their bedroom only to find Fuji lying on his stomach with the blanket over his bottom half. His torso sporting not a single piece of cloth. His flawlessly pale skin against the white blanket, the way his head was tilted ever so slightly while reading and the way his fingers turned the pages; something about what he had walked into made him feel like he was dreaming. Sometimes he couldn't believe how mesmerizing his lover was. He walked towards the bed and kneeled onto it hovering over his lover and placing a gentle kiss against his lover's shoulder. Fuji hummed in delight but kept his eyes on the text in front of him. Tezuka's lips began kissing down his spine and his left hand trailed up to Fuji's chin turning it to place a kiss on those tantalizing lips of his.

Fuji chuckled and kissed Tezuka back in a loving manner. "Maa, what's gotten into you Mitsu?" Fuji asked once they broke away. Tezuka stared into those gorgeous blue eyes. Glancing at the book that was still open he decided to grab it and placed it on the table beside the bed. Tezuka resumed to kissing Fuji's nape and gently bit down on it earning him a soft moan. Fuji grabbed a pillow and laid his head down inviting his lover to continue.

A smile graced the usually emotionless face and he gently nibbled on Fuji's ear. "I must be the luckiest man in the world." He whispered against Fuji's ear and ran his hand down Fuji's back, caressing the milky skin. Turning his head the slightest to look at Tezuka, Fuji smiled closing his eyes once he felt those calloused, gentle fingers move underneath him. He raised his chest a little giving the man access to it. He softly moaned once those fingers grazed his nipple.

"Why do you say that?" He whispered in a low husky voice. Tezuka stopped his ministrations granting him a look of confusion from the former tensai as to why he had stopped. Tezuka turned him around and placed his lips on his again. Enjoying the passionate and tender kiss, Fuji moaned against Tezuka's lips as their bodies intertwined. Tezuka groaned when he felt fingers run through his hair gently tugging it. He could feel Fuji's heart beat against his chest and the way those fingers trailed down his bare chest. Their gentle, passionate kiss had been overtaken with lust from the man underneath him. One hand in his hair tugging and the other pressing against the small of Tezuka's back for more contact.

They pulled away. Their foreheads touching and their breathing erratic. Tezuka stared into glazed lustful blue eyes. A blue that had become his all time favorite was staring right into his dull, hazel colored eyes. "You're so beautiful." He panted once he gained control of his breathing.

Fuji smiled a light tint of red now present on his face and placed a hand on Tezuka's cheek. "You're very sexy yourself, buchou." Tezuka furrowed his eyebrows after hearing Fuji call him that. Fuji grinned and gently brought his lips to the tip of Tezuka's nose. Tezuka smiled upon the gesture. Fuji wrapped both his arms around his neck and brought his lips to his ear. "I want you." He whispered lifting his hips against Tezuka's clearly showing him what he had done to him. "Please?" Fuji said breathlessly as the friction had elicited him more and tilted his head back ever so slightly, moaning softly at the lovely pleasure he was giving himself.

His neck silently inviting Tezuka to bite it, he brought his lips down to bite the skin. Fuji moaned and grinded his hips against him more. Tezuka brought his fingers to play with Fuji's nipple and bit the other one. Throughout the years of being with his love he had realized one thing and that was that he loved the way Fuji tasted. He loved biting him and hearing the wonderful noises he was rewarded with. Fuji's arms wrapped around Tezuka's neck, fingers running through his hair while softly panting. Bringing Tezuka closer to his chest as he continued torturing him in their foreplay only making it more unbearable for him. He threw his head back, holding him tighter and moaned when Tezuka bit his nipple harder. He felt his tongue caressing it after the rough treatment he had given it and bit his bottom lip.

Tezuka placed light kisses down his taut abdomen. Fuji groaned and raised his hips indicating that he wanted more contact from his lover. Dark hazel eyes looked up at Fuji's face. Pink swollen lips slightly parted, chest rising up and down, and his eyebrows furrowed in pleasure. A beautifully sensual scene it was. Even he couldn't stop his heart from skipping a beat. He climbed up to claim pink lips and moved to his side, trailing his hand slowly to Fuji's navel and bringing it lower to rest on top of the white blanket. Fuji groaned in their kiss and broke away, fluttering his eyes closed he grinded his hips up and Tezuka smiled watching the former tensai desire the contact. Fuji bent his leg up using the bed to give him more leverage to move his hips upwards. "M-Mitsu…" He moaned against Tezuka's lips grabbing his face again to press his lips onto his lover's.

Fuji's lips were hungry and full of lust. Those fingers clawed his back, not hard enough to leave a mark but enough to bring him closer to throwing away his sanity. Fuji groaned and bit Tezuka's bottom lip knowing full well that that simple gesture would do it. Tezuka groaned and inhaled upon feeling the pain mix with the pleasure. "Fuji…" He groaned afterward placing his forehead against his. Fuji smiled after seeing the lust wash over him. He closed his eyes and moaned against Tezuka's shoulder as his hand began running up his thigh, lightly touching over his clothed erection.

He moved the blanket to one side and began stroking him over the light blue boxers Fuji had on. His fingers tracing the outline of his erection, he began to pull the boxers lower freeing him of the garment that was constricting him.

It was really rare for Tezuka to go through with this much foreplay that Fuji was slowly losing his mind. He could cum with just one touch from his lover. Usually this was Fuji's forte but now the tables were turned and he could understand why Tezuka would get so riled up. This was torturing and at the same it was so passionate. He bit Tezuka's left shoulder granting him a groan. Tezuka grabbed his erection and he gasped against his shoulder. After being teased for too long he felt super sensitive to the touch.

He shuffled lower bring himself to hover over his lover's erection and brought himself face to face with the fully erect member. Pre-cum beginning to form at the slit, he ran his tongue under the shaft. Fuji reached behind him trying to hold the headboard but instead held onto the mattress, moaning to the ceiling. He licked away the pre-cum and engulfed the fully erect member, groaning when he felt Fuji's fingers digging into his left shoulder. Quickly realizing his own mistake after the sudden stimulation Fuji let go and grabbed the blanket next to him, his knuckles turning white. Tezuka wrapped his arm under Fuji's thigh to hold him in place as he was thrusting his member further into his mouth almost making him choke. "M-Mitsu…" He heard Fuji moan his name. He began moving his head up and down to further please his lover and brought his fingers to lightly touch Fuji's entrance. He heard Fuji gasp and moan louder as he slowly inserted a finger in while sucking the head.

He arched his back moaning louder and tried his best not to cum inside his boyfriend's mouth. Since when had Tezuka gotten so good at foreplay?

Tezuka felt the member in his mouth twitch and let go. Hearing a slight groan of protest, he raised Fuji's legs a bit higher, taking his finger out of his entrance and replaced it with his tongue. "Nng...w-wait…" But Tezuka began licking the puckered pink hole. Fuji moaned louder, moving his head to the side from the pleasure he was being given, his hair falling in front of his face and biting his lower lip to stop himself from cumming at the stimuli. He groaned into a pillow at his side and bit into it, muffling his sweet moans. His hand reached for Tezuka's head but Tezuka simply grabbed the hand and brought Fuji's fingers into his mouth instead. Fuji shot his eyes open and looked down at his lover diligently sucking his fingers. His panting was all that could be heard minus the slight noise of sucking Tezuka was making on his fingers.

Taking the fingers out of his mouth, he continued his ministrations on Fuji's entrance, sticking his tongue in and out causing the former tensai to arch his back. "I ca-can't...I'm goin…-" Fuji's legs grew weak and loudly moaned, shivering as he came all over his stomach.

Coming down from the afterglow of sweet release he tried to regulate his breathing. Tezuka coming into his vision, Fuji wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him with much fervor. He moaned into the kiss and pressed himself onto his lover having lacked the contact throughout it all. "You're truly amazing." He whispered after they parted. "I must be the luckiest man in the world." He said placing his lips on Tezuka's again.

Feeling Fuji's tongue intertwine with his, he groaned into the kiss and pulled away. "Are you okay?" Tezuka asked placing a kiss on Fuji's forehead. Fuji smiled and nodded running his hand to caress Tezuka's arm. Tezuka moved to get up but as he got up Fuji grabbed his arm and threw him back onto the bed.

Taken aback Tezuka looked into once again lustful blue eyes, a smile resting on those swollen pink lips and honey brown hair sticking to his forehead that was covered in the light sweat. Fuji straddled him after taking his boxers off and Tezuka was left with a very sexy, naked and seductive Fuji on his lap. Fuji grinded his ass against the erection underneath those damn sweats Tezuka was wearing. Placing his right hand on Tezuka's stomach he leaning forward to whisper into his ear. "You know," He paused playing with some strands of his hair. "I was very interested in the book I was reading." He lightly grazed his teeth on his earlobe earning his a sharp inhale from his lover. "I'm going to have to punish you." He whispered seductively into his ear before capturing very hungry lips.

He grinded his hips against Tezuka's clothed erection and placed his hand on the headboard behind him for leverage. He was afterall a little exhausted due to Tezuka's earlier ministrations. Tezuka placed one hand on Fuji's thigh and raised his hips to match his rhythm. Fuji moaned and closed his eyes tilting his head back. Tezuka sat up and kissed him. Fuji opened his eyes and pushed Tezuka roughly onto the bed. "No touching." He smiled and ran a finger down that well built chest. Tezuka could hear the dangerous tone in his lover's voice and looked into those lustful eyes. Fuji lowered himself and began placing light kisses down his chest, lightly biting a dusky nipple in the process. Tezuka groaned and ran his hands into the soft honey brown hair.

While his mouth was occupied, Fuji ran his palm against the tanned skin at Tezuka's side and stopped at the hem of his sweatpants. Giving the nipple a final flick of his tongue he looked up at Tezuka and to his satisfaction saw those hazel glazed eyes staring back at him. He groaned and gently touched the erection over the cloth of the sweats, a lovely moan falling from Tezuka's lips as he laid back down enjoying the slight pleasure by his lover. Fuji pressed his lips against Tezuka's neck and bit down hard, making a very noticeable bite mark. Claiming him his and only his.

Tezuka groaned and brought Fuji's lips to his for a hungry kiss. The corner of Fuji's lips curled up against Tezuka and he moaned against them feeling fingers snake their way to grab his ass, giving it a light squeeze. Unable to keep up with his tease, he moaned again."Take me." Fuji whispered in between the kiss. Tezuka shivered at the request and placed Fuji on his back.

Biting his finger and tugging at the hem of Tezuka's sweats, Tezuka blushed at the disheveled looking Fuji underneath him. Tezuka quickly removed his sweats and Fuji wasted no time as he sat up to kiss Tezuka's stomach and bite his hip. Tezuka groaned at the gesture and groaned once more when Fuji began stroking his now free hard member. "Mmm I love how you get when I do this to you." Fuji whispered against the member that was against his lips. He engulfed it in one swift movement and traced his tongue under the head, sticking it into the slit, licking the pre-cum away. Tezuka moaned and ran his hands into the soft brown hair of Fuji's. Fuji's soft lips granting him an amount of pleasure no words could describe. He felt the soft, wet tongue trace the vein underneath his shaft and Fuji's fingers began stroking him while sucking on the head. Fuji engulfed him once more and this time looked up at Tezuka who was looking down at him again with those lustful hazel eyes.

He felt Fuji's hands on his ass pushing him further into his lovers mouth. Fuji was deep throating him and it felt godly. All the while those blue eyes were taking in every ounce of pleasure that was washing over Tezuka's face. Fuji groaned with Tezuka in his mouth, sending vibrations throughout Tezuka's body and he felt Tezuka's hand grab a fistful of his hair pulling him off. Tezuka grabbed his arm and lifted him up rather forcibly, feeling himself very close. He brought Fuji up to his lips and intertwined their tongues together in a battle of dominance. He pushed Fuji down onto the bed almost aggressively and Fuji only chuckled in delight at the action. Tezuka grabbed his ankles and pulled him further down to him, lowering himself to bite the other nipple he hadn't tortured earlier and slowly inserted his finger into that entrance of his. Fuji gasped and moaned louder this time. The pain and the pleasure overtaking his senses were too much for him. His erection had reawakened and was now rubbing against Tezuka's. He groaned feeling the finger inside of him sliding in and out and slowly another one joined in.

Tezuka claimed those lips once more enjoying the way Fuji was clawing his back from the pleasure. "Just take me already." Fuji moaned in desperation, feeling those fingers sliding in and out of him and just barely touching his sweet spot.

"Don't like it," Tezuka whispered against his ear. "Syuusuke?"

Fuji moaned louder feeling a third finger make it's way inside and bit his bottom lip. He opened his eyes and placed shaking hands on Tezuka's cheeks, panting and looking down at those lips of his lover contemplating if he could kiss him under all the stimulation. Tezuka grazed Fuji's prostate and Fuji arched his back almost hitting Tezuka with his chin. Tezuka chuckled taking his fingers out and kissed his collarbone before moving away to grab Fuji's hips. Keeping them still he placed himself in front the twitching hole and slowly slid in. "Nnmm…" Fuji groaned and licked his lips feeling Tezuka move further in. He placed his hand on Tezuka's chest telling him to wait before moving and fluttered his eyes open looking at the blushing Tezuka in front of him. The emotions that were usually amiss were now fully exposed in front of him and they were only for him to witness. "I love you." He managed to say before Tezuka pulled out only to slam back in. Fuji moaned and raised his arms over his head after Tezuka pulled him further down onto his member. Groaning, Tezuka thrust in and out of Fuji, feeling his insides massaging him and clenching around him. He lifted one of Fuji's legs over his shoulder for better access and began moving faster.

He looked down at Fuji and almost came. Both arms above his head, one of his hands tangled in his own hair and the other gripping the mattress, his lips parted as he moaned in ecstasy and his eyes closed concentrating on the pleasure. His stomach lightly gleamed with the remnants of cum and his erection rested atop with more pre-cum spilling out. Tezuka hit his prostate again and Fuji moaned against his own shoulder. He groaned and moved forward to capture those pink lips and he felt an arm drape around his neck. Fuji hissed a little after being in their current position. Tezuka was stretching him a little bit too far, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to stand later. His leg was stretched upward as it rested on Tezuka's shoulder still while the other one was around Tezuka's waist pressing him further against him. Tezuka moved away and placed light kisses on the former tensai's knee while thrusting, hitting Fuji's sweet spot.

Fuji moaned and bit his lip, he raised his hand to grab a chunk full of dark brown hair bringing himself closer to Tezuka. He heard his lover groan at the pain and gently rubbed his scalp. Fuji was slowly losing his mind.

He hit his prostate again and he groaned when Fuji's insides began twitching. "I'm going to-" Tezuka placed his lips on his without losing his rhythm and Fuji groaned at the slight pain in his lower half. He felt fingers touch his now almost leaking hard member and Fuji quickly placed his hand over Tezuka's stopping him. "I'll-I'll cum if you do that." He gasped trying his best to regain strength in his hand to move Tezuka's.

Tezuka kissed his jawline. "I'm close too." He whispered in a very low husky, nearly seductive voice. Fuji let go of his hand and let him continue.

"Mmm…" Fuji moaned and soon after arched his back as Tezuka hit his sweet spot one last time sending him to his climax. Tezuka groaned feeling Fuji clench around him and released his seed inside of Fuji with one final thrust.

Both of their chests were rising at a very fast pace trying to regulate their breathing. Fuji lazily kissed Tezuka's shoulder and brought the hand that was gripping the mattress to lay on his forehead finally realizing the amount of perspiration they had on their bodies.

"Mitsu... " Fuji whispered breathlessly. He heard the man on top of him grunt in acknowledgement still trying to regulate his breathing. "My leg...it's starting to hurt." He softly chuckled. Tezuka turned to look at him and smiled quickly apologizing while sitting up to ease the sore muscle. Before he could place it gently on the bed he kissed Fuji's inner thigh and then his knee. Fuji blushed and softly moaned once Tezuka pulled out.

"I'm sorry." He apologized again after seeing his own cum oozing out of Fuji's entrance. Something about seeing his own essence falling out of Fuji made him want to take him again but pushed the thought of his mind. He couldn't even regulate his breathing.

Fuji bent his other leg up and placed a hand on his stomach lightly touching the cum on it. He smiled, "It's okay. It felt good." He whispered, cheeks tainted slightly red with a soft smile on his lips. Tezuka resumed his position on Fuji's side wrapping him into his arms and kissed his forehead.

Resting his head onto Tezuka shoulder, he looked up at him and ran fingers into his hair remembering the way he had pulled on it during their lovemaking. Tezuka smiled.

"Syuusuke," Tezuka grabbed the hand that was lightly caressing his hair and brought it to his lips. "I love you." He whispered.

Fuji buried his face into Tezuka's wide chest and smiled. "I love you too Mitsu." He stretched his leg a bit and placed a hand on his lovers cheek making him look into those blue eyes of his. "Saa, you really overdid me huh?" He chuckled. Tezuka blushed not sure what made him to push both of them to their limits. Something told him it was the ever tantalizing man that he had wrapped in his arms.

"Maa, you're going to have to carry me to the bathroom later. I don't think I can stand. My boyfriend gets a little aggressive sometimes." He said against Tezuka's shoulder. "I kind of like it." He whispered smiling.

Tezuka placed his lips against his forehead and then placed his chin on top of Fuji's head, tightening his embrace on him. Fuji made him lose his mind. He was so precious to him, so important to his life that it was figured there was a word for this feeling of dependence on the other man in his arms aside from love but he couldn't quite put to words nor find the right feelings. It was inexplicable. Like an invisible force.

Fuji felt the man slowly relax and realized it wouldn't be long until Tezuka would fall asleep. He too was becoming tired. Fuji looked up at him a little shocked realizing he had fallen asleep within a few seconds. He was usually the first to fall asleep but now it was the other way around. "Just what got into you today?" He whispered closing his eyes. He too was slowly drifting off.


End file.
